


Sharing Is Caring

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Maximoff Twin Feels, Mental Coercion, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Weird Twin Shit, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Wanda & Pietro want to enjoy your company, willing or not.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This has mild incest, nothing overt, but it's there. Possible gaslighting via mental manipulation.

You woke, your mind groggy; memory hazy.

Did you drink too much?

You remembered laughing with Wanda, accepting the glass of wine she offered.

You tried sitting up only to fall back into bed. Glancing around, this wasn't your room.

Was it?

"Shh, it's all right, [Y/N]." The husky, accented voice cooed.

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. "Wanda? Wha-what happened? Did I get drunk last night?" You clutched the thick duvet to your chest. "Why am I naked?"

Wanda gave you a soft smile, leaning over you and brushing a hand through your hair. You started to feel relaxed and calm. "Nothing happened that you did not wish to happen."

"Your brother's nice," you whispered, closing your eyes to enjoy the pleasant feeling encompassing you. "I really like him."

"Oh, I know, I know." She briefly kissed your mouth, then drew back. The red tendrils wrapping around you manipulating your body and brain back to the pliant, willing whore Pietro desired. "He likes you, too. He likes how well you swallow his cock and cum; how your soaking pussy clings when he's fucking you." Her words were making you slick and needy. "You want to give all of yourself to him, do you not?"

"Yes." You spread yourself out over the bed, arms above your head and legs splayed wide.

Wanda smirked at your wanton display. She saw her brother enter and gave him a nod. She stood, pulling the duvet onto the floor as she walked away. "She's ready for you."

Pietro stripped down, unashamed of being nude in front of his twin. He cupped her chin, whispering against her lips, "Thanks, I owe you." He kissed her, readily sliding his tongue into her waiting mouth. Her hand stroked along his stomach down to his cock and balls. She held him with a practiced grace, jerking him to hardness.

Wanda broke the kiss and patted Pietro's cheek. "Play nice with [Y/N], but be strong. She likes that."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50083001066/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
